Unforgettable Taste
by ohmyshiznits
Summary: Soul is a vampire and Maka doesnt like his lifestyle so what happens when she offers herself to Soul instead? INCLUDES Sexualllll Stufff :D (Soul x Maka Vampire Fanfic) !no plot really!
1. 1

_**An Unforgettable Taste**_

"Hey soul, where are you going?" Maka asked questioning him

"I'm about to go out and get a bite," Soul said getting up and putting his jacket on

 _I hated when he had to go out and drink from innocent people, but he did tell me he didn't kill them. He just drank from them; enough not to kill them, then compel them._

"W-WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE T-TO DO T-T-THAT" Maka blurted out

"And why not?" Soul questioned with a confused face

Maka and Soul stood there in silence for a few seconds then suddenly Maka started unbuttoning her shirt

"Maka what the hell are you doing?"

"Y-You said you were thirsty r-r-right," She said nervously

"Not to be rude, but I don't want your blood tiny-tits" Soul lied he knew he wanted her blood he just didn't want to hurt her.

"Well to bad your getting it" Maka said as she tossed her shirt on floor. She then started to walk towards Soul

"Maka back up! Don't do this!" Soul yelled at her. She was his best friend, who he truly loved. He didn't want to hurt her

"Look I know I'm not perfect, but let me do this for you" She said moving her ponytail out of the way, exposing her neck

Souls eye began to glow a bright red and he flashes his fangs at her and leans into the crook of her neck. Maka starts lightly shaking, until suddenly he pushed Maka away from him and ran into his bedroom locking the door.

"Soul please open the door!" She yelled struggling to get the door open

"Go away Maka! I wont do it!" Soul yelled back at her

"Please Soul let me do this, as your best friend I want to do this for you just once and I promise I wont ask again" She pleaded

Soul hesitated but then got off of his bed and opened the door. Maka sighed in relief while walking into the dark room to sit on the bed.

"You're making a huge mistake Maka" Soul said making sure Maka didn't see his hungry eyes

"Come here Soul" Maka said holding out her hand for Soul to take. Soul obliged and grabbed her hand. He was now on top of her looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Go ahead Soul" Maka said exposing her neck further

Soul then flashed his fangs at Maka. She wasn't scared of him. She knew he loved her and that she loved him. She truly wanted to do this.

"Not there"

Maka looked up and him with a confused look on her face

"W-what?"

"I'm not biting you on your neck…."

Maka leaned up on her forearms

"Then where?"

Soul and her kept eye contact the whole time. Her eyes were so beautiful to him, as if she was hypnotizing him with her beauty. He leaned down to her ear and whispered….

"Take off your skirt"

Her eyes widened. Shocked at what he just said. She had no clue what he was planning to do to her.

"O-o-k-kay" she stuttered out nervously

She did as she was told and took off her skirt. Now she was only wearing her bra and panties. Soul took a good look at her body, mesmerizing its beauty.

"You really are beautiful Maka Albarn"

All she could do was smile

"Your always so sweet to me Soul, I know you don't want to do this but just remember I will always support you till the day I die. So please let me do this for you"

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She was token by surprise but she loved every minute. Still kissing, Soul started moving his hands along her thighs. It felt so magical until Soul pulled away

"Please let me make you feel good Maka"

Soul began kissing down her neck. Maka was extremely sensitive there, so every time Soul kissed a certain spot she moaned a little. That turned Soul on so much; he couldn't contain himself. He moved down to her chest and began giving it light kisses until he snuck his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra.

"Well well, tiny tits does have a chest after all"

Makas boobs were B-cups. She just kept them so snugged in because she wears big sweaters all the time. Her boobs were perfect. He then start licking her nipple, flicking the nub.

"Mmm…O-o-ohhh" Maka moaned

He then started sucking on her nipples like a baby being breastfed. He brought his hand up from her thigh and started rubbing the other one.

"S-soul! M-m-moreee" Maka breathed out

He began to suck on the other one while she was letting out the sexiest moans he have ever heard. He then removed his mouth from her nipple and began to head south until he stopped at the top of her panties. He didn't want to have her just yet, but he wanted to tease her a little bit. He then started kissing down her thigh.

Maka was enjoying everything Soul was doing to her. The licking, kissing, sucking turned her on so much. Soul could tell Maka was enjoying it, her moans and head turning sent the right signals that he was doing everything right. Suddenly soul stopped

"Why'd you stop Sou- AHh!"

Soul sunk his fangs into her juicy thigh. Her blood tasted so fucking good. He couldn't get enough of it. He sunk his teeth in deeper and began sucking harder.

"Ahh..ah..Mmm…S-s-soul" She moaned out

Soul removed his mouth and licked up every drop of blood. He wanted to savor the taste of her delicious blood.

"I'm not finished tasting you" He said seductively looking her in the eyes

She was so nervous. She's never done anything like this before, especially with the one she loved the most.

He removed her panties very slowly to tease her. All she could do was close her eyes and wonder about what was going to happen next. He then brought 2 fingers to her mouth.

"Suck Maka"

"W-what?"

"Suck."

She did as she was told and started sucking on his fingers and then he pulled them out

"Soul w-what are y-you going to do?" Maka questioned, wondering what was going to happen next

"Pleasure you baby" Soul said seductively

With that he pushed a finger into her entrance

"Mhmm!...Oooh" She moaned loudly

Damn it felt so good. His fingers moving in and out of her pussy was the best feeling ever. She loved every last minute of it.

"Soul more p-please!" She moaned loudly

Soul then added another finger into her entrance. Moving in and out of her perfect pussy. Soul began to drool just looking at it. He leaned down and began licking her clit.

"A-AHh! S-soul that feels so g-g-good AHhh!" she screamed in ecstasy

Soul started sucking hard on her clit, moving his fingers in and out of her pussy fast. He began humming on her clit sending vibrations up her spine.

"Ooooh… A-aah! SOUL!"

Soul could tell she was close. He added a 3rd and final finger to bring her over the edge. Flicking his tongue super fast, moving his fingers in and out of her slick wet pussy. She arched her back, sending her head flying backwards. All she could see was stars, this was the best feeling of her entire life.

"SOUL IM CUMMING! AHh!"

She was panting heavily. Soul removed his fingers but few more flicks on her clit to tease her a bit. Kissing it goodbye (A/N Yess! He kissed goodbye to the clitoris XD) He then kissed his way up to her neck. She thought it was over…. she thought wrong.

Soul sank his fangs into her neck slowly

"Mmmmhm!"

She couldn't scream anymore. God she could barely breathe after the hard orgasm she just had. All she could fell was pain and pleasure. Soul didn't want to hurt her but he just couldn't get enough of her.

"S-soul…" She breathed out very low

Soul could tell he was taking to much blood so he pulled out his fangs. He looked at Maka to see her eyes barely open.

"Its okay Maka go to sleep"

She looked up at him and smiled "Thank you for pleasuring me" she breathed out

He leaned down to her ear and whispered "No…. Thank _you_ baby" lightly kissing her lips.

He pulled the covers on top of both of them and they both fell fast asleep embracing eachother.


	2. 2

**MAKAS POV**

"hey soul can I ask you something?" I questioned

"anything beautiful" Soul said flirtatiously

 _I couldn't help but giggle. Me beautiful? No way_

"Its personal…."

"Oh really? Ask away" Soul said smirking at me evilly

"Do I um… Do I t-taste um… good"

 _I probably taste like shit… now hes going to tell me I taste like a dumpster. Good going maka -_-_

"Your blood or your pu—"

"MY BLOOD YOU PERVERT" I yelled cutting him off

"Hey! I was just kidding but your blood is really good"

"Really?" I questioned

"Yes. Honestly I'm trying not to lunge on you right now"

 _My eyes immediately widened. I look down and notice he has a bulge sticking out of his pants. Then out of nowhere Soul starts kissing my neck slowly and softly._

"S-Soul…St-mmm! Stop w-we have t-to go" I stuttered out

"Cmon baby we can go in like 10 minutes. I want to have another taste of you" he said against my neck

 _Lord he has a way with words sometimes…_

 _He then slid my tank top down enough to show most of my breast. He started placing light kisses from my neck to my boobs._

"Mmm, s-soul" I moaned out

"you like that baby?" he questioned looking up at me with that smirk of his

 _I simple responded with a slow nod. Then he smiled at me, I seemed to notice his fangs were poking out. He went to bite my breast but I flinched hard._

"shhh its okay baby calm down. I promise it wont hurt okay?"

 _God I couldn't resist him. Even if he had canine teeth and could possibly kill me._

"o-o-kay" I simply responded

 _then he slowly slid his fangs into my left boob. It hurt for literally a second then it just felt incredible_

"AHh! Nnnaha!" I exhaled/moaned loudly

 _fuck I could feel myself getting wet in between my legs… this shit is such a turn on. Most definitely worth the pain._

"Hah! O-oh m-my god" I moaned

 _when he had his fill he slid his fangs out very slowly and kissed the two puncture holes he had made. Then kissed my lightly on the lips_

"thanks babe, your fucking awesome"

 _I-Im awesome? Wow no ones ever said told me that before, but I respond making a excited giggle_

"We have to go! For real this time"

"Okay okay calm your tits"

"I cant even feel my tits at the moment" I said plain faced, but as always he laughs at my embarrassment


	3. 3

_we then arrive at blackstars house for the party_

"hey guys sorry we were late" i said nervously

"ITS ABOUT TIME U GUYS SHOWED UP, COME IN AND JOIN THE PARTY" blackstar screams at us

 _we then go in and join everyone else there_

"hey maka!" tsubaki says excitedly

"oh hey tsubaki!"

"so i saw you come in with soul… there something going on between you guys?"

 _I then look at her as if she figured out my little secret and not say anything_

"oh my god you guys are so dating! wow maka thats a twist"

"thats the thing I…. i just dont know"

"when did all this start happening"

"...last night…"

"have you guys had sex"

"not yet b-but we've done stuff"

"stuff like what?" she smirks at me

"I sorta kinda offered my blood and then one thing led to another and he ate me out an-"

"WAIT WHAT! SOUL ATE Y-"

 _I then cover her mouth with my hand_

"will you stop yelling stuff like that outloud!"

 _I then remove my hand from her mouth_

"well sorry but thats some pretty interesting stuff… I never would have thought you'd let any guy touch you"

"are u calling me a punk?"

"I didnt say that… but you come off shy and anti-social sometimes"

"am not!"

"prove it right now."

 _I then run up to soul and basically shove my tongue down his throat but he doesnt hesitate but then I stop_

"bite me"

"w-what? in front of everybody"

"no ones looking their all dancing just please"

"but maka…"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT SOUL"

 _not responding back he then moves my hair from my neck and bites into me. god this feels so fucking good, and I know tsubaki's watching us. ha! proved her wrong_

"Fuck! f-feels gooood" I moan out

 _he then pulls his fangs out of my neck and looks at me worriedly_

"maka… whats gotten into you?"

"what are you talking about? I'm acting just fine"

 _I then give him one last kiss and walk over to tsubaki giving her that I told you so look_

"well well… maka albarn I'm impressed"

"told ya :) but what about you have you been dating anyone"

"well I really want to go out with blackstar but I just dont know"

"be a bad girl tsubaki… just dont give a fuck and go for it"

"you know what I will… wish me luck"

"lol you go girl"

 _tsubaki then walks up to blackstar (which is alllll the way drunk). I'm trying to see what their talking about from far away but from what I see tsubaki is getting her groove on tonight. they then proceed upstairs and we both wink… you know what that means_

 _soul then walks up to me and brings his lips up to my ear_

"wanna ditch the party and go upstairs?"

"but tsubaki and blackstars up their"

"we can go to the attic"

"s-sure" I studder nervously

 _we then walk upstairs until we reach the attic. there is no bed reluctantly but there are blankets on the ground to lay on._

"no bed?"

"who needs a bed" he then smirks at me

 _i cant help but smirk back_

 _we then lay down on the blankets and start taking off our clothes_

"soul can I tell you something? before we do this"

"anything…"

"I-Im a virgin…"

"what a relief"

"huh?" I say in confusion

"Im a virgin too"

"but you go out with sooo many girls and you've never slept with any"

"I'm not gonna lie I've done stuff but never any sexual intercourse"

"well that makes me happy I guess?"

 _he then chuckles and starts kissing me. he then leans up to put a condom on then he gets into position between my legs_

"you obviously know this is going to hurt"

 _I then laugh but I"m am then cut off_

"AHh! fuck!" I moan out loudly

"s-sorry I didnt want to waste any time"

 _he then gives me a soothing kiss and starts moving. I then break the kiss and moan out_

"OMG.. fuck it hurts like a bitch"

"haha well if it helps your pussy is squeezing my dick"

 _he then starts moving a little faster and after a while the pain soon turns into pleasure_

"oh fuck yes! mmm… dont stop!" I moan out

"fuck I'm gonna cum"

"just a little more… oh my god right there!"

 _he then hits my g spot head on… i feel something in my stomach bubbling_

"AHhhhh!" I moan out

"Fuck Maka!" soul moans out

 _thats what an orgasm feels like? god thats amazing_

 _soul tucks his head into my neck and we try to collect our breathing_

"soul?"

"yes?"

"i love you."

"heh love you too"

 _he then leans up and gives me a long loving kiss.. then suddenly the door opens_

 _oh my god….. its cant be_

"MAKA!"

"DAD!"


End file.
